The Lunar Elipse
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Deidara and Kiba had been secretly meeting at a spot where they can hang out, when they fall in love they realize its time. Extreme lemon! Yoai! DeiKiba! Crack pairing! Don't like, don't read...I MADE COOKIES!


Disclaimer: Okay I have really gotten addicted to this pairing...along with ItaKiba. Any here's a lemon for you all. DEIKIBA EVERYONE!!! P.S: SOng is "All about us" by TATU  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara hopped through the trees looking at the moon.

"He's so going to be piss that I am late, un" Deidara said. "Today is our night, un. We have been secretly seeing together for 6 months and I think its time, un. Kiba, I'm coming, un" Deidara said.

As he got through the trees he heard howling in the distance. It was Kiba. He stopped in front of him.

"Hey Dei" Kiba said, shyly. Deidara always loved that nickname he gave him, Dei. Kiba rubbed his hand against his head.

"I'm glad you decided this, Kiba. This was the very spot I remember where we first met" Deidara said.

"It was when me and you watched the lunar eclipse at the same time and we sat and talked, un" Kiba said, looking at the moon. Tonight was a lunar eclipse.

"I sometimes wish I can take you to Konoha with me, but can't. I really don't care about my family's reputation with me dating an Akatsuki member let alone a male. I just don't want you to get caught. I love you" Kiba said. "Sorry being to emotional there for a moment"

"Its okay Kiba. I am glad that you cared about me, un" Deidara said. Deidara saw a blanket.

"YOu wanna sit?" Kiba asked. "Oh yes, sorry, un" Deidara said.

**They say don't trust you, me, we us**

Deidara and Kiba sat down and watched the moon.

"I'm just shy about this Deidara" Kiba said, looking down.

**So we'll fall we must**

"Why Kiba-kun" Deidara asked.

"About what we are going to do tonight. I mean I never done it before. I never even did it with a woman" Kiba said.

"I'll help you out" Deidara said. He cupped his chees amd gave him a kiss on the lips. Kiba placed his arms around his hips. Deidara wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and moaned. This soon became an open mouth kiss and Kiba was soon on top of Deidara, sucking on his neck. Deidara moaned.

**Cause its you me and its all, its all about**

Deidara took off Kiba's jacket, shirt and Kiba took off Deidara's. Kiba pinned Deidara to the ground and kissed him. They were both wrestling tounges. Kiba made his way to Deidara's neck and sucked and nibbled on it.

**Its all about us (all about us)**

**Its all about all about us (All about us)**

Deidara wanted to go farther, but realized about Kiba's feelings. Kiba was nervous and wanted Kiba to make the move. Kiba licked the inside of Deidara's ear. This made Deidara giggle with plessure. This made Deidara feel a little more better.

**There's a thing they can't touch because**

**Cause ya know (Ah ah ah)**

**Its all about us**

Kiba took his hand and stuck it in Deidara's pants, grabbing Deidara's member, he took the head of the member and twiddled with it with his thumb, making Deidara moan with plessure. HE wanted to graon at the top of his lungs, but they were near Konoha and he wanted to make sure the people in the village didn't hear.

**All about us**

**all about us**

**We'll run away if we must**

Deidara couldn't help but cum all over Kiba's hand. Kiba moved closer to Deidara's ear and whispered.

"Getting excited now, are we?" Kiba said. He took his hand out of Deidara's pants and licked the seamen off his fingers. Kiba then put his hand in his pants and cummbed all over it as well. He took some of the seamen on his finger and put it near Deidara's mouth.

"Open." Kiba said. Deidara licked the seamen off the Inuzuka's fingers.

**'Cause ya know**

**It's all about us (All about us)**

**Its all about love cause (its all about us)**

**In you I can trust its all about us**

They locked tounges with eachother and kissed for a while taking breathes now and then. Kiba then realized he was ready. He took Deidara's pants off revialing Deidara's black boxers. Deidara then took Kiba's off. Kiba went back to sucking on his neck, playing with his member. Kiba then took off Deidara's boxers reavialing his member.

"I was waiting for you" Deidara said.

"Now you don't have to wait" Kiba said. Deidara took Kiba's boxers off, revealing his member.

**If they hurt you**

**they hurt me too**

**So we'll rise up**

**Won't stop**

**and its all about**

**its all about.**

Deidara fell sorry for Kiba that he wasn't doing everything, but enjoying kisses, so he flipped Kiba over and sucked on his neck. This made Kiba whine in excitement. Deidara let go, leaving a love bite on Kiba's neck.

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**Its all about all about us (All about us)**

**There's a thing they can't touch**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**Its all about us.**

Deidara slid down, tracing Kiba's chest as he went down to Kiba's member. He began to suck on it, Kiba thrusting his hips thrust and he began to arch his neck moaning in plessure. This made Kiba happy. Then Deidara stopped.

"Beg." Deidara said.

"What?" Kiba said.

"Beg like a dog, if you want more" Deidara said, seducivliy as he licked the seamen off his lips.

Kiba did a little whine to beg for more. Deidara went back to sucking on his member. Kiba thrust his hips and arched his neck.

**We'll run away if we must**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah ah)**

**Its all about us (its all about us)**

**It's all about love (its all about us)**

**In you I can trust (Its all about us)**

**Its all about us**

Deidara stopped after a few sucks and began to go back up to Kiba. He gave him an open mouth kiss, making Kiba taste his own seamen. Kiba went down to and sucked on Kiba's member, below Deidara. Deidara arched his back and moaned loudly that Kiba was sucking on his member. After a few sucks Kiba got back up to Deidara face to face. They were both sweaty.

Kiba stood up Kiba's member in Deidara's face. Deidara sucked on it. Kiba moaned while licking his fingers. He sat down on Deidara's back and stuck his fingers in Deidara's entrance. Deidara yelled in plessure. Kiba did this 5 times, until the really big thing came. Kiba slid down Deidara's back to his entrance. Kiba grabbed Deidara's waist and bend down to Kiba's waist.

"Ready to do it doggy style" Kiba said.

"You bet" Deidara said, getting excited.

Kiba took his member and stuck it into Deidara's entrance making Deidara gasp loudly that Konoha could here it.

**They don't know**

**They can't see**

**Hold me (ah ah ah)**

**Fear is the enemy**

**Hold on tight boy**

**Hold to me**

**'Cause tonight**

Kiba took his member out and stuck it back in Deidara's entrance 5 times. With each hit Deidara gasped really loud that if it hadn't been for the fact everyone was asleep hin and Kiba would get caught. Deidara turned around and grabbed Kiba giving him a long kiss on the lips. Deidara cupped Kiba's cheek and deepened the kiss for a french one.

Kiba excepted this and deepened it more, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist. Deidara then stood up and walked over to his behind, taking his one arm and wrapping it around Kiba's neck getting close to his ear.

"You've been a bad boy, now I'm going to have to punish you" Deidara said seducively.

**Its all about us**

**Its all about all about**

**All about us**

He took his fingers and played with Kiba's member some more keeping a firm grip on Kiba's neck. Deidara stopped playing with it and began sticking his member in Kiba's entrance making Kiba howl with joy. Kiba swayed and shifted his waist. If it hadn't been for Deidara planting a kiss on his lips, still keeping the grip and sticking his member into Kiba. Kiba enjoyed the plessure very much. Deidara played with Kiba's member some more making seamen come out.

**There's a thing they can't touch cause ya' know (ah ah ah)**

**Its all about us (All about us)**

**Its all about us (All about us)**

**Its all about**

**All about us (all about us)**

Deidara too his free hand and sucked on his fingers to clear the seamen off his fingers. Kiba arched his back swaying his hips. When Kiba arched his neck he felt a pair of lips crash into his. It was Deidara (Who do you think it was? Orochimaru?). Kiba deepened the kiss. Deidara flipped him on his back and pinned him down. Kiba took his right leg and flipped it over Deidara's shoulder making Deidara's member go into Kiba.

"I don't think you realize I'm a ninja too" Kiba said, as he flipped over to one side pinning Deidara to the ground. Deidara flipped his legs over Kiba's shoulders and Kiba took his member and stuck it into Deidara. Deidara arched his back and neck while Kiba was sucking on it making another love bite. Deidara moaned and pleaded for more. He was getting to loud so Kiba grabbed the back of Deidara's head and pushed him into his lips making him quiet. Deidara moaned some more, but not too much. It was the final shove into Deidara. Kiba blowed him one more time and Deidara screamed.

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**Its all about**

**All about us (All about us)**

**Its all about**

**All about us (all about us)**

**There's a thing they can't touch cause ya know (ah ah ah)**

**It's all about us all about us**

They began to stand up still kissing. They both leaned against the tree and continued to make out. Deidara wrapped both of his legs around Kiba and began to enjoy the plessure. Deidara couldn't hold himself up anymore and jumped back down, still kissing him. Kiba did the same thing Deidara just did. Jumped up on Deidara, wrapping his legs around Deidara's waist. Drips of seamen runnig down their leg. This felt about right. Kiba howled in plessure and they stopped.

"I think we should clean up" Kiba said.

Kiba bent down and licked Deidara's member and got back up, licking the seamen hanging from his mouth and swallowing it. Deidara cleaned Kiba up some more. They both fell to the ground, panting, and sweating. They put there clothes on and rolled up the banket. They sat on the ground watching the moon. The lunar eclipse was happening. Deidara cuddled up with Kiba, placing his head on his shoulder and holding his hand. They watched the eclipse finish and stayed there for a while. Kiba gave Deidara some kisses on Deidara's forehead. They both had a love bite on there neck. Deidara's looked like a vampire attacked him. Kiba looked at him and the bite.

**There's a thing they can't touch cause ya know**

**Its all about us (All about us)**

**Its all about us (all about us)**

"Did I bite you too hard Dei" Kiba said with sympathy.

"No its okay. I wanted it to be permanet. To proove I am yours. Did I bote you to hard" Deidara said.

"No its fine. I want it to be like a tatoo. Never fading" Kiba said.

"Kiba..." Deidara said.

After 10 minutes at staring at the stars they both got up and kissed eachother deeply.

"Bye Kiba" Deidara said.

"Bye Dei Dei" Kiba said. Kiba gave Deidara one last kiss. They both went there seprate ways until Kiba ran up to him.

**Its all about us (all about us)**

**Its all about us (all about us)**

**We'll run away if we must**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah ah)**

**It's all about us (All about us)**

**It's all about us (its all about us)**

**Its all about love (Its all about us)**

**In you I can trust (Its all about us)**

"What are the chances of me getting into the Akatsuki?" Kiba said. Deidara smiled so wide and was shocked that he wanted to be a criminal.

"We'll have to ask the leader" Deidara said.

"Then what are we waiting for" Kiba said. They looked at the moon which was there no more. Now it was just a sunset.

"No problem" Kiba said. He whistled into the clearing. When a huge dog the size of a horse came. Deidara remembered him.

"Hey Akamaru!" Deidara said, stroking the dog. Kiba hopped on Akamaru and grabbed Deidara's hand. He pulled him up to Akamaru. Deidara grabbed Kiba's waist and they both headed to the Akatsuki's hide-out. Kiba was excepted ino the organazation, Deidara being his partner.

Every Lunar eclipse Deidara and Kiba would go to the tree they first met and had there first time.

"I love you, my lunar eclipse" Kiba said to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Okay I was hyper, I had a bad day and I have been having writer's block. Please forgive me. Its funny because its my first lemon story. Tell me how you think it is and maybe I'll do a lemon story with any of your:

Naruto

FOsters home for imaginary friends

Invader Zim

Characters. It can be any pairing. It can even be a crack pairing like I did here with DeiKiba...DEIKIBA RULES! I know I am going to get complaints about me being a pervert and this pairing will never happen well that's why they are called crack pairings dipshit! And I am not a pervert. I mean I have a little pervertiness in me, but we all have a little pervert in all of us. Remember crack pairings. I 3 crack pairings because they're so fun. Now I am going to eat some chex and skittles. WAHOO!

Deidara walks in

Deidara: What's wrong with her?

Kiba walks in

Kiba: How should I know. It looks like she was typing a fanfiction. Lets read it

They both read it.

both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! dies from shock


End file.
